A Beauty for the Beast
by I Stop For Weasley Twins
Summary: Marie Carter is at the lowest point in her life, just when losing her mother to brain cancer seems like the end she learns that her father is a billionaire playboy Tony Stark. He introduces her to Bruce Banner who teaches her that you can find love in the most unexpected of places. In return she teaches him that it takes a true beauty to love a beast. BrucexOC rated M for abuse
1. Chapter 1

A Beauty for the Beast

Chapter 1

Her lips was growing ghostly white and her eyes were open but the life the that had once filled them had drained away. Marie sat there holding her late mothers hand as if somehow the own life could leave her own body and bring the life back to her mothers dead eyes. Even though Marie's mother had finished her journey the hard times were far from over. The last phone call Elizabeth Carter had ever made had been to genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark explaining that he had a daughter that needed his help. As soon as the word help had left her lips Elizabeth had dropped the phone and died on the spot. Marie had found the call pointless from what her mother had managed to tell her about Tony Stark he was a real son of a bitch. She highly doubted that he would be willing to take her in, especially if he wasn't even going to pay respects to her mother.

She was about to eat her words, because there standing directly in front of her was a man in an expensive looking suit. The sound of his leather shoes echoed against the tile of the hospital floor as he sauntered over to Marie. His nonchalant demeanor quickly changed when he looked into her sad green eyes" Are you Marie?" She nodded solemnly" Yes you must be Tony." He rubbed the back of his neck" So before Lizzy uh you know she told me you were my kid." Marie mentally prepared for him to tell her that he didn't want anything to do with her" Yea, she told me that too." Tony stuffed his hands in his finely tailored pockets" Well I'm probably going to regret asking this but do you have a place to stay?" Marie thought for a moment" Well the mortgage on the house is payed for about three more weeks but I don't know what I will do after that" Tony slammed his head against the wall in frustration

" Well seeing as you're my kid and all I guess you can stay with me." One one hand this guy obviously didn't want her around but Marie was desperate, she didn't have any relatives that would be willing to take in an eighteen year old girl and she didn't have a job so she reluctantly said" Yea sure, I'll stay with you if you'll have me." He led her outside into the parking lot where among all the normal cars rested a cherry red convertible gleaming in the sunlight. "wow, I wonder who owns that?' for a moment the sheer glamor of the car had pulled Marie out of her grief. Tony chuckled" That princess, would be my baby." Then it all clicked" Wait a minute you're _the _Tony Stark As in Stark Industries?" Tony hopped in the car" The one and only, so are you coming or not?"

When Marie stepped into the ridiculously expensive vehicle she almost gasped in pleasure. The seat was the most comfortable she had ever sat in. "Do you wanna stop and grab some stuff from your place?" Tony asked one hand on the wheel the other hand lazily propping his head up. Marie nodded" Yea that's a good idea our house is a few blocks away, well my house I guess." Saying it out loud filled Marie with sorrow as her mothers death weighed down on her like a ton of bricks. The car screeched to a sudden halt" this the place?" Marie gulped, the home that used to offer her so much comfort now filled her with a stinging dread. "Yea, I'll be out in a minute. She headed up the walkway to the dead rose bush that had been so full of life when Elizabeth was alive. Now it was just a mess of brambly thorns. She shakily pulled out a brass key and unlocked the door with a loud click.

It swung open on it's own accord as if aware of Marie's dark thoughts. The lighting in the house was dim and there was a faint chill in the air As if the house it's self had died along with it's owner. Marie slowly crept upstairs to her old room and grabbed her duffel from gymnastics camp. She grabs the necessities: shampoo, soap, tooth brush, make up and a few handfuls of clothing. The last thing she picked up was a picture of her mother; it was back when she was healthy before the brain cancer. Her face was glowing and she had a big grin on her face. Marie picked up the duffel and ran outside, she wanted to get of the house of painful memories and quickly as possible. Just as she ran outside Tony honked his horn for her to hurry up. "You all set." She considered her answer carefully" As I'll ever be"

**Okay the first chapter is finished I hope it wasn't too bad guys. Let me know in your reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A Beauty for the Beast

Chapter 2

As the sun shone through the blinds Marie pulled the blankets over her head. Wait a minute this wasn't her bed this was a king sized bed with a temprapedic mattress. Then she remembered everything that had happened the night before. Her mother had finally lost her battle with her disease and now Marie was living with her billionaire father who she knew next to nothing about. She slipped out of the giant bed to be greeted by a chill in the air and looked around the room. For a guest room it was pretty well furnished. It had a giant flat screen TV and a table with a bean bag chair next to it. The closet door itself was a giant mirror which Marie found herself staring into. Feeling a sore pain in her stomach muscles Marie slowly lifted up the high school gym shirt she slept in revealing a trail of black and blue bruises in the shape of a mans shoe.

"He said he wasn't going to do it again." She whispered to herself and changed into her old navy blue hoodie and some grunge style jeans. Not only did loose clothing hide her bruises but it was comfortable enough to not hurt her sore body. She opened the door to find Tony Stark sitting in front of the TV drinking a glass of what looked like heavy alcohol. He turned to face her" Hey mornin' kid you hungry I've got donuts." Marie raised an eyebrow, this was his idea of breakfast? Not that she was complaining as she cheekily snatched the bag of powered donuts from Tony's hands. "Hey!" he growled pouting like a twelve year old boy. Marie giggled and popped a powdered donut into her mouth. Tony glared at her" If you're done stuffing your face you gotta come with me on an errand."

Marie licked a bit of powered sugar from the corner of her mouth" What kind of errand?" Tony wasn't exactly sure how to explain that he was a super hero and that they were going to a government agency but than again how hard could it be to lie" Nowhere important but I don't trust you with all my stuff." She scoffed but held her tongue. She wasn't sure what might get her kicked out of Tony's place but she really didn't want to find out. So she just nodded and once again found herself in the seat of Tony's very expensive car.

She wasn't sure exactly where they were but she felt a feeling of uneasiness as she looked around at the large building full of people in suits and sunglasses buzzing around like bees with a purpose. Tony must of noticed her discomfort because he chuckled and holding out his arms announced" Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters land of secrets now with ten percent less fun." As the structure being to shake and rise from the ground Marie clang tightly to Tony's forearm" what's going on!" She exclaimed looking up at him with terrified green eyes. Tony bit back the laughter at the scared look on the young woman's face" Relax kid it's suppose to do that, come on lets go inside" Marie released her death grip on Tony and walked inside a huge room full of computers where I man with an eye patch was giving orders. "Mr. Stark thank you for coming" He shook Tony's hand. Even though Tony shook back his expression was one of annoyance" Yea why would I want to be having awesome sex and drinking with my girl when I could be here cleaning up your messes director Fury."

**Okay it's a really short chapter I know but I didn't know what else to write but I tried my best. Please review. Love you guys 3**


End file.
